Karlethandra Merthensa
*The Stormwind Guard|Row 8 title = Motto:|Row 8 info = "We all deserve respect"|Row 9 title = Status:|Row 9 info = }} Biology Karlethandra Merthensa, currently Karlethandra Silverblade, is a Un-afflicted Gilnean Human, trained in the arts of hunting. Currently, Karlethandra, also known by her nickname "Karle", is serving as a Sergeant with The First Regiment of the Stormwind Guard under Lord-Marshal Adroby Relindor. Early Life Duskwood Karlethandra Merthensa was born in Duskwood in the Kingdom of Stormwind on June fourteenth, 13 L.C. with her twin sister, Rina. Rina, the first born of the two, was a strong healthy infant, kicking and screaming as soon as she took her first breath. Karle, however, was not as lucky. Barely able to take a breath, let alone move her arms and legs the poor girl was destined to die. Her mother, a Priest named Valarie Merthensa, prayed to the Holy Light for her child to live, and the Light answered Valerie's prayers, and gave her the strength to heal her second daughter, and the only price the child had to pay was her white hair. Valerie, however, did it and knew it would be a gamble for her life. Her husband, a man by the name of Richard Wolfcrest, was none too pleased to find that his wife was a trained Preistess. Richard, as it turned out, was an extremely sexist man and believed that all women only existed for one reason: to do whatever a man decided of her. Having fallen in love with Richard regardless of his sexist nature, Valerie had hidden the fact that she was a Priestess from Richard and played the submissive part well up until Karle's birth. Now that the secret had been revealed, Richard beat his wife an inch from death for 'defying him'. After the act was done, Richard looked at his two daughters, grabbed Karle and fled, leaving Rina crying in the room as their mother bled on the floor. Richard took Karle up north, to the Eastern Plaguelands and hid her there for himself... And any of those who strayed upon them and had enough money. Eastern Plaugelands By the time that Karle was six years old she was already well known in the small 'community' that had been built around her of escaped convicts and murders who had fled the larger cities. A simple coin meant a lot to them, but a pretty lady meant even more. They watched her through the corners of their eyes, waiting impatiently as she grew and got closer and closer to woman hood. Some did not wait for that, however, and the words carved into her skin were proof. At eleven years old Karle already had enough scarring to decide she was not beautiful, regardless of what the men around her told her. She felt disgusting, and went about the pathetic life she knew with a bowed head and arms crossed over her chest. However, Karle didn't know what to do. Only eleven years old, the poor girl didn't know anything other than two simple rules: Don't go outside, don't fight back. The day came, however, when she had her moment to break one of those two rules. Richard had been gone for exactly three days, having told he was heading to the bar and to "not burn the house down" whilst he was gone. Karle had made dinner as she'd always done and stood by the door in her best dress, something she herself had made after being forced to learn how to sew when Richard kept tearing his clothing and blaming her for it, but he never came. She stood there, and stood there, terrified that if she left her spot then it would be then he would return and deliver a harder blow than should she had just been at the door. By the second day, Karle had abandoned her spot, and was left to continually tidy up things that were already tidy, re-read books she'd read more than a thousand times, and wonder where her father was. By the third day Karle decided he was not coming home. With that mindset, she took her one opportunity to leave and held onto it like a life line, which in a way it truly was. She packed a single back she could sling over her shoulders, stepped out the back door, and didn't look back as she heard the crackling of a house on fire. Slavery Orgrimmar At twelve years old, a simple seven months after her first breath of freedom, Karle found herself cut off from it once more as she was captured by Orcs someplace out in Arathi Highlands. They threw her into a cage, put her on a boat, and shipped her over to Orgrimmar where she was placed to work. Still knowing very well the mindset of a 'slave' the young woman worked well in the kitchens with other slaves. She was greatly shocked to find out that there was not just humans in Azeroth, but instead a great range of races. It both scared and excited the girl, and she never failed to ask many questions when their holder's were looking away. She herself never answered any questions, just simply stating "I had a rather normal childhood, I suppose". It was only when another slave by the name of Andrew Strong, a human like her, pushed for more information did Karle learn she did not have a normal childhood, and far from it. It was Andrew that opened her eyes and told her what a father was supposed to act like, and what a childhood is supposed to be like. Andrew was Karle's first friend, and like many things in her life she lost him as easily as she had gained him. The Escape Andrew and Karle stayed in Orgrimmar together as slaves for almost a year before their chance to escape appeared. All of the slaves worked together quietly throughout the entire year, some sacrificing their lives so that the growing rebellion wouldn't be broken. Soft words spoken over the clink of pickaxes, or hidden messages in yelled orders across the kitchens. The anger for the Orcs sat deeply in Karle's heart through that year alone from watching people she'd come to know their entire live stories and some she'd thought of as friends butchered in front of her and others for, at times, the simplest things. A rebellion was set and ready, and the Orcs were not prepared. Middle of the day, guard change. Two minutes exactly for the switch-out to be completed, and for escape to go correctly they needed the element of surprise. That day, however, the slaves had been out of luck. Sweltering hot and stripping them of preciously needed energy. The rebellion had no time for weakness, however, and when the call was given, each and every slave acted. Those in the mines took their axes and slammed them into the skulls of their holders. Those in the forest took their saws and hacked away. Those in the kitchens tossed and poured boiling water on their holders before taking knives and slicing at whatever they could. It was a bloody, violent mess and Karle was not spared from being covered in the crimson liquid. Each group of slaves ran from where they had been held, weapons tight in their hands. Karle herself held a blooded butchers knife. The slaves cheered in victory as they ran out the back gates and met up with those already in the forest and began their last sprint for freedom. All were hooping and hollering, high on their apparent victory. Karle herself was yelling, gripping Andrew's hand tightly as they ran. It was perfect... Until it wasn't. Bullets rained down on the runners, ripping through flesh and bone. Yells turned to screams as their sprint became a mad trample over those who'd already fallen in everyone's last attempt for freedom. Karle and Andrew ran hard and fast, but Karle was lagging. She was never physically strong, and her lungs and legs were not built for running. She became slower and slower, urging Andrew on and away from her. Her first friend refused to leave her, instead pulled her along, calling encouragement and stopping to help her up each time her legs gave out from under her. Screams still sounded around them, and those who were slow like her were dropping like flies. Finally, Karle fell to her knees, and then her hands. She wasn't not able to continue on, and when she looked up to call for Andrew to run on, instead she screamed. Andrew, her first friend, lay beside her, a hand around the hole in his throat. He looked to her, tears in his own eyes, and she watched the light fade from them. She got up and ran. First time in Stormwind At age seventeen Karle had wound up at the gates of Stormwind, bloody and only weighing a staggering eighty seven pounds with a wolf at her side. The Guard at the gate took her and the wolf, who's named turned out to be Kalel, to the Cathedral of Light where she was healed and taken care of before being placed in the Stormwind Orphanage. It was there that Karle learned of her mother, Valerie, and it was there Karle changed her name from 'Wolfcrest' to 'Merthensa'. Orphan Life Karle took to orphan life well, as she had already decided long ago that the man that called himself her father was far from that title. She fit in well with the other children and never caused any problems with them. The younger orphans looked up to Karle, asking her to tell them stories of life outside of the city, and although Karle always came through for them, she never spoke of her struggles. Instead, she spoke of how warm Kalel's fur is to sleep with on the colder nights out in the forest, and how a nice man had been telling her about some land out in Duskwood her family owns, and how she planned to take it over once she was old enough. Karle was also very good with the Matron's. She never caused them to worry about her, other than that she was far to docile and flinched when they raised their voices, no matter the reason. Throughout Karle's time in the orphanage, it was no secret that Karle had had a hard past. All anyone had to do was look at the scars on her body, most of which she didn't try to hide. She saw no need to hide her scars, still not completely understanding what it was that made people look at her in pity when they saw her, or what caused the orphan boys to call her ugly. She didn't know, nor did she care. All she cared about was that for once, she wasn't in pain. First Harvest Festival Having spent seventeen years of her life either away from society or stuck in the wrong society, Karle was more than shocked to find that there were things called 'holidays' that were celebrated almost monthly. Her first reaction of being told was to roll her eyes and go back to what she what she was doing. After it was confirmed by the matrons, however, Karle had more than a few questions. Not a single one was answered and instead she was forced to just go with the flow. She didn't really enjoy the Harvest Festival, and at first refused to go to eat at the table, her first act of rebellion and the matrons just left her with an annoyed scoff and a roll of their eyes. However, a young girl by the name of Sicilia had moved over to Karle, taken her hand, and explained to her the importance of the holiday-- Especially for orphans. Since Karle only knew of her mother and father, she had no known ties to the holiday, but as she listened to the little twelve year old explain of how her mother and father were in the holiday for her, Karle felt her heart break as she realized something: Not everyone has had terrible pasts like hers, although she still did not comprehend how terrible her past truly was. So, she and Sicilia walked together to the table, and when it came time for bed Karle slipped her piece of chocolate she earned once a week for good behavior next to Sicilia's, and said nothing when the girl asked whose it was. First Hallows End WIP First Pilgrims Bounty WIP First Winters Veil WIP Darnassus Life Currently ]] Today, Karle stands tall as a mother, a daughter, and a Guardswoman. Living a good life in Duskwood with her multiple animals, and her daughter, Connorsela Flameheart, and her father, Atles Silverblade, living with her, there is nothing more that Karle wants with her life, except to live it. About Karle Appearance WIP Personality WIP Misc Friends Gethro Gibbson Gethro Gibbson is a Master Sergeant of The Stormwind Guard, and another person Karle considers a friend. They do not talk too often, but she greatly trusts him at her back, and is one of the few men in her life she truly trusts next to Atles. Sheeley Sit'tabat Sheeley Sit'tabat is a Lieutenant of The Stormwind Guard and a person Karle greatly looks up to and respects. The Gnome is always effervescent and her little hiccups with the common sayings always get a chuckle out of Karle and those around Sheeley. Karle likes to think of Sheeley as the mother of the Regiment, always willing to put people in place, but doing it with a smile and an unending patience. Soreka Blackblood Soreka Blackblood is a Master Sergeant of The Stormwind Guard, and is the person Karle respects the most. She may not agree with him a majority of the time, but she does still respect him none-the-less due to his loyalty to those around him. She thinks of him like very annoyed cousin that always has the families back regardless of what some would think. Imani Montreaux Imani Montreaux is a Corporal of The Stormwind Guard and what Karle considers a close friend. She knows the woman has her back, and will always send the woman a smile when she sees her. Like Gethro, they do not talk often, but Karle does not need constant communication to stay someone's friend. ]] Domenic Harris Domenic Harris is the Captain of the Muspurg March Reserve. Domenic is a close friend of Karle's and the two had immediately hit it off when they met with gentle flirting between the two of them, and the flirting just picked up over time before they finally tried for a relationship. Currently, Karle and Domenic have gone their separate ways, but Karle hopes to remain his friend. Family Connorsela Flameheart Connorsela Flameheart, now going by the last name Silverblade and nicknamed Connor, or Ice Flower, is Karle's adopted daughter and Private of The First Regiment. Connor is a Cryomancer with a knack for portal making. The girls are very similar in personalities, and Karle loves Connor as though she were her own flesh and blood. Atles Silverblade Atles Silverblade, Captain of The Stormwind Guard, was once formerly merely a friend of Karle's, but on December 18, 38 L.C. adopted Karle after they had worked a period of time on completing a bike she had previously been working on but abandoned due to not having the proper blue prints. Now her father, and her daughter's grandfather, Atles is a proud example to Karle that just because you have a bad past doesn't mean your life has to fall apart. Atles is the number one person Karle trusts with her life, which is a great feat considering her deep rooted fear and distrust of the male gender. Jackson Silverblade The biological son of Atles and Lin Silverblade, the former being deceased, Jackson is a four year old boy, and Karle's little step-brother. Karle loves the little monster with all of her heart, and Connor adores Jackson. Companions WIP '''Kalel- Wolf' Kalel is a large Grey Wolf, and the eldest Karle's nineteen companions. Kalel has been with Karle since she was thirteen, and much to Karle's sorrow, the beautiful animal is nearing the end of her life. Regardless, the wolf still hunts with Karle on the simpler hunts, and aids her in training her newer additions to the family. Trivia Karle's theme song(s): DNA by Lia Marie Johnson Karle's eyes are a rich royal blue, and when she's not on duty or feeling as though she is in a serious setting they have a doe like look to them. Karle has a twin sister, Rina, though she has not seen her in quite some time. Karle has a deep rooted fear and mistrust of the male gender, however due to those she is surrounded by it is slowly lessening. Due to her training as a Huntress and her loss of an eye, Karle's senses are incredibly good, however are just as much of a curse as a blessing to her. Karle has PTSD, Anxiety, OCD, and ADHD. Karle makes and sells clothing, and certain engineering-made projects. Karle's entire body is around 85-90% scarring, some of which are burns and missing divits of flesh. Karle has nineteen animals, one of which is a Core Hound named Bucket. Karle knows Darnassian due to her time living in Darnassus. Karle is missing an eye. Quotes "To swear loyalty to the King by yerself is one thin'. To swear it through oath and serve it through with others is anoth'r. It goes from simple words to a way of life, and that is a life that has rules, far more rules that one would thin' possible. Those rules are set there to protect ya', and those around ya'. Ya' are forced to trust those around ya', even if ya' truly d'not want to, 'cause if ya' don't, the simplest mistake could cost lives. It isn't a matter of if ya' want to-- It is a matter of are ya' willing to." 'Karle to her daughter, Connor, when she said she was going to enlist.' "What's another scar to my collection, yeah?" 'Karle addressing a healer after being shot.' "Did you just stab me? Really? What the heck is the point? 'Oh, lookie here a lil' ol' Guardswoman let's stab her!'" 'Karle after she was ambushed on patrol.' "Take. Your. Knife... Out of my side..." 'Karle after she was stabbed on a patrol during a really bad day.' "You ain't hot on duty, sweetpea. Close your mouth, drop that brow, drop to the ground and give me fucking twenty." 'Karle addressing a former Recruit.' "I... Karlethandra Elizabeth Luneth Jaiden Merthensa... A-Accept the offer of being adopted by Atles Dorrin Silverblade." 'Karle, addressing Atles after he'd given her an adoption form.' This is the Wiki Page for Karlethandra Merthensa and is most definitely a WIP. If you think anyone has tampered with it, please inform me in game: Karlethandra. Thank you! Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Hunters Category:The Stormwind Guard